Truth or Dare: Awesome Style!
by the electric phantom
Summary: It's time to play truth or dare! Enjoy it, and help shape it!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Well, here's the truth or dare. I took the suggestions from ivyclanmoonblossom's story, and used them in this chapter.**

Me: Hello, I'm your host, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Bo Besca III, but you can call me Emrys! We're doing truth or dare with the wonderful cast of The Electric Company!

Manny; Electric Company? Why not The Manny Spamboni Show?

Emrys; *rolls eyes* The rules are simple. You guys send in ideas, we do them!

Jessica; Just nothing gross, okay? I don't want anything… creepy.

Lisa: Yeah, same.

Emrys: Okay, let's get started! Here's the first one from Talee.

Annie: Oh, what is it?

Emrys: It's a dare.

Manny: Yes!

Emrys: For Jessica.

Guys: Darn!

Emrys: Jess, Talee's dare is as follows: _Jessica! Time to eat an UnMuffin!_

Jessica: *backs away* No! No!

Everyone except Emrys, Jess, and Lisa: What?

Emrys: Have a muffin, Jessica.

Jessica: Talee, you owe me one. There's another one ready, right?

Emrys: Of course there is!

Jessica: Alright. *eats it* Ugh, this is so stupid! I'm out of here! *exits*

Keith: What just happened?

Emrys: Don't worry, she'll be back. I think.

Jessica: *enters in tight black dress)*Much better. Now, where were you losers?

Manny: *to Danny* She's hot.

Jessica: Thank you! I try! *poses*

Hector: Okay, somebody get my sister back, because that's not her!

Emrys: Okay. Here, Jessica. Have a bun.

Jessica: Okay. *eats it* What the heck did I do?

Gilda: Nothing really; except for the costume change.

Jessica: I'll be back. *exits*

Marcus: So… what next?

Emrys: Well, next is from Jedi Annie Scrambler!

Hector: Annie Scrambler became a Jedi? Since when?

Emrys: *laughs* Oh, LTA would laugh. Anyways, JAS says: _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love these! Annie and Danny: I dare you to kiss each other for 57 seconds and then eat UnMuffins! Lisa: Tell Hector how you __really __feel!_

Jessica: *enters* Hey, what did I miss?

Keith: Danny and Annie have to make out, and then eat those muffins.

Jessica: Yay! UnDanny is back!

Shock: And Lisa has to tell Hector how she really feels.

Francine: What does that even mean?

Everyone outside of the love triangle: *eye rolls*

Emrys: Alright, time for DAnnie, don't ya think?

Annie: Whatever. *kisses him*

*"All I Ask of You" starts playing*

Lisa: Really, Emrys?

Emrys: Why not?

Danny: Wow. I kind of enjoyed that.

Annie: Um… so did I.

Emrys: Great! Now muffins!

Danny: Alright. Sure!

*after the muffins*

Jessica: UnDanny! *runs to hug him*

UnDanny: Jess, how's it going?

Jessica: Pretty good.

Hector: Um, how do you know each other?

UnAnnie: Ye-ah!

Gilda: This could get annoying.

UnDanny: Hector, it's a long story.

Marcus: We have time.

Jessica: Not that kind of time.

Francine: Please! Turn them back!

UnAnnie: No-o! I like this!

UnDanny: Yeah, can't we stay a while?

Jessica: Please? He was my only friend in my greatest time of need!

Emrys: The things I do for you guys. *sighs* Okay, you can stay.

UnAnnie; Ya-ay!

Emrys: Not you! *shoves UnBun down her throat*

Annie: Oh, god, what just happened?

TEC: Epicness!

Emrys; Alrighty, Lisa, it's time to confess your feelings for Hector!

Lisa; Hector, I, um, like you… a lot, and I would really like to be your girlfriend, if that's okay.

Hector: Sure! (hugs)

Emrys: Well, that's it for now! Send in your truths and dares, and we'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Yeah, sorry about not getting to this earlier, but you see, I don't know ballet. I'm currently watching that one episode of **_**I Love Lucy **_**for ideas. So, you can see my excuse.**

Emrys: Guys, come check it out! We have reviews!

*everyone runs over*

Hector: Look, Jess, Talee apologized.

Jessica: Yeah. Still doesn't make up for it.

Emrys: When we're done, I'll show you one of her stories; it should make up for it.

Lisa: What happens?

Emrys: *smirks* Nothing to do with you. It's all about Jess and Keith.

Keith: Why does that make me worried?

Marcus: Oh, look! Another review!

Annie: What does it mean?

Emrys: Not important! Look at the one from Jedi Annie Scrambler!

Shock: Manny, you are a total perv, and that's coming from someone other than the overprotective older brother.

Emrys: *laughing*

Danny: Yeah, Manny, that was creepy.

Francine: Why does this matter? Can't we just get on with it?

Emrys: For one time, and one time only-

Francine: Because that's all you have brain cells for.

Emrys: *huffs* I agree with you. Shall we start?

*everyone agrees*

Gilda: What's first?

Emrys: According to JAS-

All: Who?

Emrys: Jedi Annie Scrambler, "Manny, I dare you to take a ballet class from the perkiest dance teacher you can find! Bwa ha haha!"

Manny: No!

Gilda: Does he have to wear leggings?

Emrys: That isn't part of the dare.

Gilda: Okay, then I'm cool with it.

Emrys: Well, Manny, I was originally going to get Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton March, but I don't own her, so then, I wanted to get the lady from _Despicable Me_.

Manny: What happened to her?

Emrys: She's recovering from her nose job. So instead, I got the lady from the ever-so-popular _I Love Lucy!_

Lisa, Jessica, Gilda, and Keith: YOU GOT LUCY? THAT IS SO COOL!

Emrys: No! I got _the dance teacher. _

Keith: Oh.

*lady enters*

Lady: Where is Monsieur Spamboni? Monsieur Spamboni?

*everyone points to Manny*

Lady: Come along, Monsieur Spamboni. *drags him off to dance studio screaming*

Marcus: Are we just gonna wait here?

Emrys: Of course not! JAS gave us another dare!

Everyone: What?

Emrys: She said, "Francine? Sing 'Popular'. I dare you."

Lisa: Oh, my gosh! From _Wicked!_

Francine: Of course, I'll need a project. *looks at everyone*Jessica.

Jessica: What? No! What's wrong with me?

Francine: What isn't?

Jessica: Emrys, I object!

Emrys: Come over here. *we go over to a different room*

Jessica: I don't need a makeover!

Emrys: She's trying to be semi-nice.

Jessica: I won't do it!

Emrys: *pulls out twenty dollars*

Jessica: I will do it!

Emrys: Good girl. *hands her money*

Jessica: We're the same age!

Emrys: Let's not quibble over details. *leaves the room*

Francine: I think I have everything I need, but I might be missing a couple things.

Keith: Francine, you made us carry up a ton of stuff. You should be fine. I mean, look at them! *points to Hector and Danny, who are carrying a giant suitcase*

Hector: This is great!

Danny: Yeah, I could carry a hundred of these!

Francine: My hairdryer! *opens suitcase* Why is it empty? Did you guys dump it?

Hector: Yeah.

Francine: Ah, well. I don't think I'll need it anyways.

*Guys groan*

Francine: Alright, Jessica, you sit down.

Jessica: *sits down*

Francine: *sings*Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know I know exactly what they need! And even in your case *picks up a piece of Jessica's hair* though, it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be popular! You're gonna be popular!

I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little way to flirt and flounce… oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to do your hair; everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Jessica: Gee, thanks!

Francine: *singing* Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser; not when it comes to popular! I know about popular. And with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were… uh, are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular… lar….

LA, LA, LA, LA! WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!

When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators! Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!

They we popular! Please! It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude; it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like me! *spoken* Boys, go away! You too, girls!

*thirty minutes later*

Francine: Alright, you guys can come in!

*everyone walks in*

*Jessica's hair is straightened and put into a bun. She is wearing a white blouse and a patriotic plaid skirt.*

Keith: Wow, Jess….

Jessica: *blushes* Is it okay?

Keith: *smiles* Yeah, it's incredible.

Emrys: *giggles*

*"Storybook Love" begins to play.*

Lisa: What the?

Emrys: Oh, come on! It's perfect for them!

Keith: But who's Humperdinck?

Emrys: Duh, Marcus!

Gilda: Is anyone else finding this awkward?

*Marcus, Hector, Danny, Shock, and Annie raise their hands*

*Manny enters, twenty pounds thinner than before*

Manny: That- was- AWFUL!

Emrys: Ah, well! Sucks for you! Please review!


End file.
